Yael Livyatan
Yael Livyatan is the daughter of Hava from the Jewish fairy tale The Water Witch. She is the cousin of Lior Livyatan. Info Name: Yael Livyatan Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Water Witch Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Yarelis Celosia Secret Heart's Desire: To become an ichthyologist and raise a big, fat fish to help me. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at catching fish. Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to be a bit of a know-it-all, especially in regards to my knowledge of ichthyology. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. We get to interact with fish in here. Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. It's sad to see fish get cooked up in here. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Lior. Character Appearance Yael is of average height, with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a red sweater, a yellow skirt with a fish pattern, and black leggings. Personality Yael is fond of fish, and she loves learning all about them. She wants to become an ichthyologist when she grows up. She is always willing to help a fish in need. Sometimes she can be a bit of a know-it-all and get a little proud of her fish knowledge, but she tries to keep herself close to earth. She tends to keep to herself much of the time. Biography Shalom! I'm Yael Livyatan, the daughter of Hava from The Water Witch. It's a variant of Hansel and Gretel. Hava and her brother Shlomo were the children of a poor boatmaker. They were friends with a fish, whom the gave bread crumbs and fattened him up. One day, they were kidnapped by a water witch and dragged down to the bottom of the sea, keeping them as prisoner. The fish went to look for Shlomo and Hava, and he consulted the great whale Leviathan, the King of the Sea, to help him. The whale gave the fish a seashell with a magic stone that could make the living dead and the dead living. The fish went to help the children, and he gave them the stone. A few days later, they had a plan. They pretended to be dead, and the witch took them out of the cage. But then they rose up and the witch took the seashell, and she fell dead. Shlomo and Hava locked the witch in the cage, and the fish swallowed the key. He then returned them home to their parents. That fish has been my mom and uncle's friend for so many years, and he has watched them grow up. Both my mom and my uncle have gotten married. I am one of four children - I'm number three. My uncle has two children, the younger child being my cousin Lior. We all live in a small town in northwestern Israel, not far from the coast. Me and Lior are the same age, though I'm older by ten days. The two of us are like two peas in a pod. We spend a lot of time together and we frequently go to the beach to catch fish. I am quite fond of fish. I study them all the time. Fish are very interesting creatures. I can tell you a lot about fish. For example, all clownfish are born male and some turn into females when they get older, and if the female dies the strongest male turns into a female (thus Nemo's dad would have really been his mom). There's also a fish that has four eyes, and then there's the ugly but charming blobfish. I want to become an ichthyologist when I grow up. My parents' fish friend is friends with all the fish in the sea so he can inform me about them. I go to Ever After High, where I'm in my second year. It's a long ways away from home, but that's okay. I get along well with my roommate Yarelis (and I love that her name also starts with a Y!). There's plenty of fish that populate the rivers and ponds around the school, and I want to get to know all of them. I do a lot of exploring around here. Lior comes with me. He feeds the fish carob and bread crumbs and takes photos of them with his waterproof camera. Of course, now I have to go over the destiny conflict. This one's rather tough, since it's a sensitive issue for a lot of people. I don't mind my destiny since it will honor my family, but I want more in life than that. I want to pursue my dreams of being an ichthyologist. I guess I'll be a Neutral. Trivia *Yael's surname means "whale" in Hebrew, referring to the whale king Leviathan. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:Work in progress